<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life is a zoo in a jungle by suchawannabe56</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810304">Life is a zoo in a jungle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchawannabe56/pseuds/suchawannabe56'>suchawannabe56</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lightwood-Bane Family Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Animals, Boys Kissing, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Zoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchawannabe56/pseuds/suchawannabe56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus take the boys to the zoo before taking them to the Institute to have a sleepover with their Aunt Izzy and Uncle Jace, leaving Magnus and Alec to have a romantic date night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Lightwood-Bane Family Adventures [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life is a zoo in a jungle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have no idea where this idea came from, but now it's a thing.<br/>Enjoy reading </p><p>Thank you to Kai who was not only the amazing beta for this fic but also came up with the title.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus woke to the smell of coffee. He huffed slightly, knowing that this meant that his husband had already gotten up. The warlock dragged himself out from the warmth of the bed, grabbing his blue robe before heading to the kitchen.</p><p>Magnus stood in the doorway for a moment, taking in the sight of his husband. Alec had his back to the door, and Magnus let his eyes run down the man’s form. The shadowhunter was wearing grey sweatpants with a black t-shirt. Magnus smiled to himself as he made his way into the kitchen. As he neared the younger man, Alec held out a mug of coffee. Magnus’ heart swelled as he took the mug with a hum of appreciation. He shifted to place a soft kiss on his husband’s cheek before leaning against the counter. The warlock watched Alec get the ingredients to make pancakes for a while, slowly drinking his coffee.</p><p>“Today’s going to be fun,” He said, his voice low.</p><p>Alec smiled, “It is. Nothing is going to ruin this weekend.”</p><p>Magnus grinned, moving to place his now empty mug in the sink.</p><p>“I’m going to have my shower.”</p><p>Alec nodded before huffing out a laugh as Magnus slapped his arse as he walked out of the room.</p><p>Alec’s mind was focused on the day ahead. They were spending it with the boys at the zoo. Magnus had come up with the idea and they had been planning it for weeks. The boys had also asked on multiple occasions when they would be allowed to go to the Institute for a sleepover with Jace and Izzy. Alec and Magnus had decided that after the zoo, the boys would stay at the Institute with their Aunt and Uncle for the night. The upside meant that Alec and Magnus would have the evening to themselves as well as the whole of the next day. The boys had no idea any of this was going to happen; their parents decided to keep it a surprise.</p><p>Alec was flipping the last round of pancakes when Magnus came back into the room. Alec glanced up and grinned at the older man. Magnus was wearing some tight leather trousers and a burgundy shirt with the top buttons open, showing his golden skin and his silver necklaces.</p><p>“You look beautiful,” Alec whispered.</p><p>Magnus smiled and moved closer, pressing his lips to Alec’s.</p><p>“Thank you, darling.”</p><p>Alec hummed, pressing one more kiss to his husband’s lips before pulling back.</p><p>“We should get the boys.”</p><p>Magnus nodded and the pair went to fetch their children. It didn’t take long for the two little Lightwood-Banes to be up and in the kitchen, the promise of pancakes too important over the continuation of whatever game they had been playing in their room.</p><p>Once the family had settled around the table and the boys had already started on their breakfast, Alec glanced at Magnus.</p><p>“Boys,” Magnus said, gaining their attention, “We have a surprise for you.”</p><p>“We get to stay with Auntie Izzy?” Max inquired, looking at Magnus with hope and excitement in his eyes.</p><p>“And Uncle Jace?” Rafael added excitedly.</p><p>Alec shook his head, Jace loved to teach the boys random sparring techniques whenever they stayed with him (which is why they haven’t been allowed to stay for a while, as the last time they went things hadn’t turned out well).</p><p>“Yes,” Magnus stated, “You will be staying at the Institute tonight, Simon and Clary will also be there. You’ll be coming home tomorrow night.”</p><p>Before the boys got too excited, Alec continued with the surprise.</p><p>“We have something planned for today. Your papa and I thought that you might like to go out for the day. We were thinking of going to the zoo.”</p><p>The boys looked from one parent to the other before yelling excitedly. Alec and Magnus chuckled before refocusing their boys’ attention on eating breakfast. As soon as they finished, the little ones rushed to their rooms to get ready. Magnus cleaned up the breakfast things while Alec had his shower. When Alec came back from the bedroom wearing jeans and a black short-sleeved shirt, Magnus swallowed.</p><p>“You look good, darling.”</p><p>Alec beamed, walking over to place a chaste kiss on the man’s lips.</p><p>“And you, Magnus, look stunning.”</p><p>After clearing up and checking on the boys, Magnus had magicked his hair up and his makeup on. He had gone with soft brown eyeshadow and black eyeliner. The sight had taken Alec’s breath away (which was a usual occurrence, if he was being honest).</p><p>Magnus smiled at him and kissed him again.</p><p>“Eww.”</p><p>The pair pulled apart chuckling. They turned to the boys, who had looks of horror on their faces. Magnus clapped his hands together, prompting a wave of excitement to pass through their children’s eyes.</p><p>“Alright, is everyone ready?”<br/>
The question was met by a chorus of yeses. Alec passed the boys a jacket, just in case, they needed it, before passing Magnus his and pulling on his own. Once they checked that they were ready, the family headed out the door, Rafael and Max in front, hand in hand, Magnus and Alec behind, their fingers intertwined.</p><p>It didn’t take long to get into the zoo as they arrived right when it opened. As soon as they were through the gates, the boys were practically vibrating with excitement.</p><p>When Max had first learnt to run, and again when they adopted Rafe, Alec would always feel anxious when either or both of his babies would run ahead of himself and/or Magnus. The feeling would only worsen when either of them disappeared from his line of sight. Magnus had always been there to reassure him, but Alec knew that the warlock felt the same on some level. As the boys had grown up, Alec’s feelings had lessened. It was still there if he couldn’t see or find them after a short time, but he was now content to let his children run ahead of them. To their credit, the boys didn’t tend to go too far, but sometimes in their excitement, they would disappear for a moment.</p><p>Alec walked with his finger intertwined with Magnus’, a smile on both of their faces at the excitement of their children. Periodically, they would lift the boys up on their shoulders to get a better view, but both wanted to be put back down before they moved on, hand in hand.</p><p>As the boys’ stomachs started to rumble, Alec suggested that they stop for some lunch, hopefully beating the masses. His suggestion was met with enthusiasm from the boys. They continued looking at the animals until they came across a food hut. Alec picked Max up to look at the menu, and once his choice made he wanted to be put back down, slipping his hand back into his brothers.</p><p>“So, what will it be?” Magnus asked, kneeling down to be level with his children.</p><p>“Fries!” Max exclaimed, making Magnus chuckle.</p><p>“You can’t have <em>just</em> fries, Blueberry.”</p><p>Max huffed before settling on nuggets; Rafe decided on a cheeseburger with fries. Magnus nodded, joining the queue while Alec took the boys to find a table. It didn’t take long for Magnus to return. He placed a buzzer on the table along with four bottles of water and some cups. He poured some into two cups for the boys, before sitting in a chair next to Alec, placing his hand on the shadowhunter’s knee.</p><p>It took less than ten minutes for the buzzer to go off, indicating that their food was ready.</p><p>“Stay here,” Alec told the boys before going to the counter with Magnus to grab the food.</p><p>Alec could see the boy out of the corner of his eyes as they waited for their parents to return. Magnus grabbed the boys’ food and Alec grabbed theirs. The moment they got to the table, Magnus placed the cartons of food in front of the respective person. The boys waited for Magnus to sit before diving into their meal. Alec chuckled, cutting his hotdog in half and gently placing a section in Magnus’ tray.</p><p>“Thank you, darling,” Magnus said, before depositing half of his burger amongst Alec’s food.</p><p>Alec leaned over to place a soft kiss on Magnus’ cheek before turning back to the boys.</p><p>“Okay, so far which animal is your favourite?”</p><p>The boys started listing the animals they had seen and the ones they preferred. Magnus laughed as Max imitated an elephant and Rafe talked about the giraffes. They stayed there for a while, watching people pass and talking about which animals they were excited to see next.</p><p>“Daddy, can we go play for a bit?” Rafe asked, indicating the small play area near the food hut.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>The boys grinned as they ran off towards the seesaw. Alec shook his head, gathering up the paper to-go containers and taking them to the bin. He returned to his seat, pulling his chair closer to Magnus’ and taking his hand.</p><p>“You seem pensive,” Magnus said, running his finger up the man’s arm.</p><p>Alec nodded, “Yeah, just. I think Izzy would have enjoyed being able to play like this.”</p><p>Magnus hummed, but before he could say anything, Max’s voice reached their ears.</p><p>“Daddy! Papa! Help please.”</p><p>“We are being summoned,” The warlock stated, pulling Alec to his feet.</p><p>“It seems so.”</p><p>The pair walked over to the boys, who wanted to be pushed on the swings. Mangus pushed Max, while Alec pushed Rafe before the boys demanded that they swap. It wasn’t long before the anticipation of seeing more animals got to the children and they decided to continue the visit.</p><p>More people had arrived since they had been there, and Alec felt the slight anxiety rise in his stomach as the boys ran ahead once again, hand in hand. As if sensing his unease, they stopped before leaving his line of sight and waited for him and Magnus to catch up before taking off again. They stopped at every enclosure, looking at the animal inside.</p><p>Magnus had timed it right, and they got to the lion enclosure just as they were preparing to feed them. Alec hoisted Max into his arms and Magnus held Rafe on his hip, allowing the boys a better view of the big cats. Once the show was over, they moved on, the boys on the ground again. They were able to catch more shows and the boys enjoyed watching and asking questions.</p><p>As they were getting close to the end, Alec spotted another food hut.</p><p>“Hey, how about we stop for a drink and some ice cream?”</p><p>The boys' eyes widened at the statement, the pair nodding vigorously. Alec laughed as Max grabbed his hand and dragged him to the booth. Alec ordered the ice cream for the boys, four bottles of water. The man came out of his hut to hand the boys their ice creams, before handing the waters to Alec. Magnus led them to a table, pouring out the water into cups for the boys before settling into his seat. Max immediately started talking about the lions and how they are just bigger versions of the cats that hang out on the balcony. Rafe focused on the aquatic creatures and the different ways they live in water.</p><p>After a short while, Rafael became quiet and looked pensive.</p><p>“You okay, Rafe?” Alec asked softly, wondering what exactly had distracted his son.</p><p>Rafe nodded, “Yes, it's just. Why are there wolves here? Isn’t that weird?”</p><p>The question made Magnus’ heart melt.</p><p>“They’re not like Luke, sweetheart,” Magnus stated, moving closer to his son and keeping his voice low. “These wolves are regular wolves. They live in packs in the wild and don’t normally come near humans. They are just wolves, not werewolves.”</p><p>Rafe seemed to consider this for a moment before his face lit up in a grin.</p><p>“Can we get one?”</p><p>Magnus laughed at the questions, kissing the boy on the head.</p><p>“No, we can’t,” Alec answered, a smile on his lips.</p><p>Rafael glanced at Max, and the pair gave an exaggerated sigh.</p><p>“What we can do,” Magnus interjected, “is finish our visit and then see what we can find in the gift shop.”</p><p>The boys cheered and dragged their dads from the table and back onto the path. This time, the boys stayed close to the parents. Alec wondered if they were starting to get a little worn out. They didn’t have much left to see, but the boys were still excited.</p><p>When they finally came to a stop in front of the gift shop, Alec kneeled down to his boys.</p><p>“Okay, no touching and no wandering off. If you want to look at something that’s fine, but tell us.”</p><p>“Yes, daddy,” the boys replied in unison.<br/>
Alec nodded taking Max’s hand, while Magnus took Rafael’s and they headed inside. The store was full to bursting. They seemed to have everything from t-shirts to jewellery to books and fluffy toys. Naturally, the boys headed to the stuffed animals and began whispering about which one they wanted.</p><p>“Papa, are we allowed one?” Max suddenly asked, having realised that neither parent had actually said that they could.</p><p>“Of course, Blueberry. One cuddly toy and/or something else if you so wish.”</p><p>“Magnus,” Alec stated, “We said one thing from the shop.”</p><p>Magnus shrugged, “I know, but they seem so happy.”</p><p>Alec couldn’t argue with his husband, the boys did seem happy. Alec placed a soft kiss on Magnus’ cheek, before turning his attention back to his children who had decided on their toy. They wandered around for a moment longer, letting the boys pick out their other gift. Max went with a colouring book with its pencils to go with his fluffy otter while Rafael selected a book on wolves to go with his wolf cuddly toy.</p><p>After leaving the zoo, they headed to a park, Magnus discreetly sending the boys' toys to their bags that were sitting in the foyer of the loft. The boys played for a while before Magnus informed them that they were going to go and have milkshakes. Alec rolled his eyes at the way his husband was spoiling their boys.</p><p>“Just think, darling. They’ll be on a sugar rush and we’ll hand them over to Jace,” Magnus winked.</p><p>Alec laughed, kissing Magnus before following the man to the little milkshake shop that Max and Rafael adore. After the boys finished, they headed to the Institute. It was nearing 6 pm when they entered the building, Isabelle and Jace waiting for them. Max ran straight into his Aunt's arms, pulling her into a fierce hug.</p><p>“Auntie Izzy!”</p><p>Isabelle chuckled as she hugged the boy before turning to Rafael.</p><p>“Hi, Rafe.”</p><p>Rafael hugged her tight. When he pulled back, he glanced at his brother and the pair jumped on Jace, making the blond Shadowhunter yelp at the unexpected attack. Alec, Magnus, and Isabelle watched in amusement. Magnus snapped his finger, the boys’ bags appearing on the floor next to Isabelle.</p><p>“They should have everything they need. Just text if we forgot something,” Magnus said.</p><p>Isabelle rolled her eyes, “Don’t worry, we got this. You just go home and have fun.”</p><p>Alec blushed as his sister wiggled her eyebrows while Magnus laughed, slipping his arm around Alec’s waist.</p><p>“Fear not, my dear.”</p><p>Isabelle laughed, shaking her head. Alec glared at her before turning his attention to his boys.</p><p>“Max, Rafe?”</p><p>At the sound of their dad’s voice, the boys left Jace and came over. They stopped in front of the man and when Alec kneeled down and opened his arms, they snuggled into them.</p><p>“I love you boys,” Alec whispered, “Be good for Auntie Izzy, and you have my permission to bug your Uncle Jace to your heart’s content.”</p><p>“Hey!” Jace exclaimed, crossing his arms across his chest.</p><p>Alec grinned at his <em>Parabatai</em> as he released the boys and stood up. Magnus kneeled down, pulling the boys into his arms.</p><p>“I agree with you dad. Be good. We’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>Magnus kissed both boys on the head, Alec following after. As they made their way to the door, Magnus turned.</p><p>“Love you, Blueberry. Love you, Rafe.”</p><p>“Love you, papa. Love you, daddy,” the boys exclaimed in unison before jumping back on Jace.</p><p>Alec waved at Isabelle as they left, a smile on his face. The pair decided to walk home, instead of using a portal. As they made their way towards Brooklyn, Magnus changed their direction and took his husband to a little Italian restaurant hidden out of the way.</p><p>“Surprise, darling. I thought we could have a nice romantic meal, just the two of us,” Magnus explained as they entered the restaurant.</p><p>Alec smiled at the older man, “I love it.”</p><p>Magnus beamed and gave his name to the server that had come to greet them. They were led to a small table in the back by a window. It was far enough from the other customers that they could talk about things without drawing attention from the mundanes but also close enough that it didn’t look strange.</p><p>The waiter left them with their menus, promising to return shortly. Alec quickly chose his meal, before taking in the table. It had two candles on either side of a small bouquet of roses. The white tablecloth contrasted with the darkness of the chairs. Alec noticed how the glow from the candles and the low lighting in the corner of the restaurant made Magnus’ golden skin glow. His breath caught for a moment at the beauty that was his husband. Oh, how Alec loved the man.</p><p>Magnus wasn’t doing much better, the candlelight was making Alec’s pale skin glow a slight golden colour and his runes somehow seem to stick out more. Magnus had to fight the urge to trace his finger down the Shadowhunter’s deflect rune.</p><p>The waiter returned just as Magnus was about to lose the fight and touch his husband’s neck. They ordered their food, Alec decided on Fettuccine Alfredo while Magnus chose Pasta alla Gricia. The warlock also ordered a bottle of wine and some water for the table.</p><p>It didn’t take long for the food to arrive, and the couple continued their easy conversation while they ate. These moments were one of Alec's favourites. It was so easy being with Magnus, laughing and joking, talking about everything and anything, no pressure at all. Magnus felt the same way, he hadn’t felt this relaxed around someone ever, which only made him feel happier about the fact that he had married the man who had unlocked something in him.</p><p>After their delicious meal, and the tiramisu they shared, after Magnus paid the bill, leaving a generous tip, they left. The duo walked back to the loft, hand in hand. Once inside, Magnus went to the bathroom to wash off the sweat from the day, grabbing a change of clothes as he went, Alec doing the same soon after.</p><p>Magnus was making them drinks when Alec returned. He was wearing a similar outfit as he had been that morning and Magnus was sure that his husband chose the grey sweatpants and the black tee just because he knew that it made the older man slightly weak at the knees. Magnus may or may not have bought him about ten pairs of grey sweatpants after he’d seen Alec in a pair for the very first time and had almost choked on his coffee. While Magnus was distracted with the drinks, Alec quickly slipped over to the coat rack, retrieving a package from his pocket. When he returned to the couch, his husband was spread out, a drink in hand.</p><p>“Yours is on the table, darling,” Magnus stated, nodding towards the drink.</p><p>“Thanks,” Alec whispered, taking in the sight of his husband relaxed, his hair down and with no makeup. He loved seeing Magnus like this, loved knowing that Magnus was comfortable enough around him to be vulnerable. His favorite part was that Magnus’s glamour was down, something that had taken time, but was now a common occurrence when they were in private.</p><p>Alec settled into the spot next to Magnus, grabbing his drink and snuggling into the man’s chest.</p><p>“Magnus?”</p><p>Magnus hummed in acknowledgment, looking down at the younger man. Alec shifted, sitting up again to look at the older man.</p><p>“I got you something.”</p><p>Magnus' heart fluttered as he took the package the Shadowhunter was holding out. He opened the gift and smiled at the sight. It was a necklace, the chain was of medium thickness and the pendant on the end was of two elephants, their trunks together, forming a heart.</p><p>“Alexander,” Magnus breathed, “It’s beautiful. Thank you.”</p><p>Alec smiled, “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, darling,” Magnus replied, kissing the man softly.</p><p>Alec placed a quick peck to Magnus’ lips when he pulled back before turning again and snuggling back into his chest. Magnus lifted his hand and gently carded his fingers through his husband’s hair. They watched the film the warlock had switched on in comfortable silence.</p><p>Alec loved spending evenings like these with Magnus. It reminded him of just how lucky he was. When the film ended, the pair headed to bed. Magnus took in the sight of Alec’s bare chest wrapped in the deep red sheets. It was a sight that he hoped he would never get used to.</p><p>The warlock climbed in next to his husband, after discarding his own clothes, and laughed when Alec snuggled into his arms. Alec settled with his head on the older man’s chest, Magnus’ hand resting on his hip and their legs intertwined. He leaned up to kiss the man before returning to his position. The day had been fun if a little exhausting. They talked for a while, words spoken in a low voice so as to not disturb the calmness that had settled around them.</p><p>“Good night, Magnus,” Alec whispered eventually, placing a kiss on the warlock’s chest.</p><p>“Good night, my darling,” Magnus whispered back, softly kissing the man’s head.</p><p>Alec smiled and snuggled even closer, prompting a small grin to form on his husband’s face. It didn’t take long for the pair to fall asleep, wrapped up together in a bubble of warmth, happiness, and overflowing love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it,<br/>feel free to comment, constructive criticism is always welcome</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>